ARK Story
The ARK Story follows the same story as ARK potrays it, but from the POV of our characters. **Although this story is somewhat a splitoff Sequal from the GTA Story, as the characters wake up on the island from the GTA Timeline.** To go back click here>Stories of the Universe< _ _ [https://ark.gamepedia.com/ARK ARK Island 1417:] Year 16: Settlement: It starts out with Myen and Austin waking up on a sunny island beach, naked, confused and with a strange implant in their wrist. They adapt to their surroundings and travel West of the island closer to the Red Oblesk. Weeks Later, a Woman named Jane wakes up on the beach near their beach village. The three continue to explore and discover across the island. Traveling on raft to the North and through the Jungles. Taming a Velocirapter for the first time, and other passive dinosaurs. Months Pass on the island, Myen Bonds with the woman Jane, Although when they mated and attemped to reproduce, she couldn't get pregnant, because the Implant prevents the reproduction of human specimens making them temporary sterile. (Although the Reaper is able to inpregnate any humans but bypasses normal reproduction systems) The Re-Incarnation Mystery The tribe then begin to notice strange things about the artificial pre-hostoric island. During a trip on the raft, Myen fell off and was drowning. Austin went in to save him and helped myen back towards the raft but before Austin could get away, he was consumed by a Megalodon Shark. Myen then jumped in to try to save his friend but was killed by a Giant Stingray in the water. Jane then continued to escape on the raft, knowing her tribemates have been consumed. She arrives to shore to see their naked bodies rise from the sand of the beach. Myen and Austin wake up in confusion, thinking they just dreamed the whole thing. But Jane told them that she witnessed them get consumed in that water, she even had some of their rags with her. The Second incident was when Myen and Jane were running through the thick jungles of the island at night, being chased by Dinos and Giant bugs. Once they reached a deadend cliff, they attemped to fight off the Dinos but Myens head had gotten ripped apart by a Velociraptor, Jane then jumped off the high cliff and broke all her legs and limbs, everything then faded to black. Then a white light shined and both of them had woken up on the beach once again. After that incident, Myen wanted to find out if the Reincarnation was true. He traveled up to that cliff once again to find His corpse severed across the rocks with blood and bones scattered, aswell has his supplies and clothing attached. They then both looked at the bottom of the cliff and saw Janes old corpse rottiing away. the strange thing about the ARK, if you DIE, Your reawoken in a new replacated body of yours, all the pain in death is gone as if you were REBORN. The first Ascension: The tribe then eventually traveled to the Red Oblesk and found out that they could teleport and escape the ark. Before the tribe traveled away, Jane was unfortunately captured by another tribe and left behind on the ARK. _ _ [https://ark.gamepedia.com/ARK ARK Island 3112:] Year 17: Re-Settlement and New Faces: After the teleportation, Myen and Austin yet again wake up on the same beachside this time in the middle of the night, their bodies are then dragged near a active fire pit. Once they opened their eyes they see a man and a women sitting around the fire, they offer the two food and berries. Myen and Austin then meet Elijah and Jackie, Two day old survivors brand new on the ARK. Myen and Austin recognize them from our Timeline! as if they were brought together. Myen begs to ask them whats going on but even Elijah and Jackie have no idea what this is all about.They then form a tribe, Myen shows them the tech they learned from the old ark and locations to new materials. Days pass on the beach village and a new survivor arises, Zarek from our Timeline wakes up on the North side of the beach, just passed the big tree. We then come together as a tribe of 5. Expedition to the Redwoods: Months later the group tamed dinos and expedition North to the Redwood island, we settle up by a lake and create a new village with a wooden manor ontop of a cliff. The tribe tamed several more Dinos, including the Bronto. They create a Fabricator which allowed the group to create Polymer and Polymer tools such as fabricated firearms and gear. About a month later the village comes under attack by a Alpha tribe with TEK Armor, We stand no chance and escape with all we have, Zarek fights off the tribe but gets killed and his recreated body was captured by the Tribe. while Escaping, Elijah finds a dropped TEK Datapad with information from a Gamma Ascended Implant on one of the dead enemies. The group then mounts their tamed Quetz just outside the village and fly towards the Blue Oblesk. Exodus and Escaping the Island: The rest of the four then Flee the battletorn Redwoods on their flying Quetz. The bird was so injured, it crash landed in the snow just below the mountain. The rest of the tribe had leave all of their belongings. losing all the tamed dinosaurs in the fight, without the Dino's and Zarek leading the defense, they would of never gotten out alive without being captured. Marching through the freezing north of the Island, they walked up the mountain towards the Blue Oblesk in the north where they teleport once again to another ARK. _ _ [https://ark.gamepedia.com/Scorched_Earth Scorched Earth ARK 1304:] Year 17: The Desert: The Four were then seperated, Austin and Myen woke up in a HOT desert but Elijah and Jackie were nowhere to be found nearby. they settled in a small canyon and build a fortification base, They met up with another mysterious woman who guided them through the desert on their expeditions. The two then asked her to guide them to one of the oblesks so they can leave the hot desert. Once they arrived at the Oblesk they had a strange incrypted message waiting for them. It was from Elijah. Finding the message: Elijah told them that he was sending a message through all of the arks for only Myen and Austins Specimen implant to translate the message, and with the coordinates to his ARK that he and Jackie are on. That they were able to only teleport together because Elijah was holding on to Jackie during the teleportation process. The coordinates to his ark were set on his TEK datapad he was holding. It was a map to a Destroyed ARK, he was underground and the Oblesks were on the uninhabitable surface where he couldn't get to. So the only thing Elijah could do is send a message to them to come to him to regroup on the destroyed ARK. Austin and Myen then put in the messages coordinates and teleport to the ark. _ _ [https://ark.gamepedia.com/Aberration Corrupted ARK 1442:] Year 18: Regrouping and Re-Settlement Underground: The Two wake up again, but this time it wasn't on a sandy beach. the floor was full of grass and fungus. The Air was damp and warm. Austin and Myen then begin their search for Elijah and Jackie. They meet up on a beachside near a giant flying snake buried in the ground, the four escape to another beach where they create their first village on the new world. Moving away from the Fallen Nexus: a few weeks go by and they decide to move on to another area, Elijah and Myen collect the Tamed Dinos and move to a higher ground where they create a new Village. Myen begins construction on a stone house while Elijah focuses on irrigation and water systems for crops. One day a naked confused survivor comes along their base, Myen captures the naked woman and inprisons her in a wooden cage inside the house. TEK Memorychip in the Luminous Marshlands: They build and advance in their techs and create a stone house, they venture into the glowing area where they were almost killed to collect more needed supplies to be able to get to the Oblesks on the outside. During one of the Tremors, Elijahs Tekpad begins detecting a TEK Memory Card that was dropped from the Tremors in the glowing area unsure of how it works. Map to Earth and the Ascention: Months pass in Abberation with not much progress, Elijah spends most of his time trying to figure out how the device he collected on the Island works. He learns about the arks, the previous survivors. He figures out how to insert the memory unit he found during the quakes, unlocks a feature and the device starts GLOWING. it connects with the tribes implants and dissolves into their implants. The tribes implants begin to pulse as all four come together. A hologram of Earth is formed in between them and they then begin to float into the air and ascend into vaporization with a blinding white light. _ _ [https://ark.gamepedia.com/Extinction Earth:] Year 19: Welcome to Earth: The Four wake up a Year Later, surrounded by warm grass staring into the sky, they're woken up by a slight burning summer sun beaming down on them. they get up to find they are surrounded by a TEK city. The four find a long lost plaza and settle there as they continue to rebuild again, getting ready for whats next.